This invention relates to bows for stringed musical instruments, and deals more particularly with a stick for such a bow capable of being made by a high volume, low unit cost plastic injection molding process.
Bow sticks for stringed musical instruments are conventionally made from wood, with pernambuco and mahogany being usually preferred varieties. The making requires a relatively large amount of manual labor and this, in addition to the cost of the raw material, causes the resulting sticks to be relatively expensive. For this reason, various attempts have been made in the past to fabricate bow sticks from various other materials, such as metals, plastics and fiberglass, enabling the sticks to be made at less expense, but these attempts have in general been unsuccessful.
The general object of this invention is to provide a bow stick for a stringed musical instrument made of relatively inexpensive materials and capable of being formed primarily through the use of a plastic injection molding process requiring little manual labor and, therefore, allowing large numbers of bow sticks to be made at small unit cost.
In keeping with the above object, a further object of the invention is to provide a bow stick of the aforesaid character which in addition to being susceptible to manufacture at low unit cost, has weight, stiffness and other characteristics giving it in general the appearance, feel and response of a high quality conventional wooden bow.